


i'm stuck on you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Bukannya Rinne tak suka. Hanya saja, terjebak dengan pria pirang itu kadang-kadang terasa menjengkelkan juga. Ia juga punya dendam besar. Sebab, Deidara punya perangkap yang begitu apik dengan panah amor sebagai jeruji abadi.





	i'm stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 26: i'm stuck on you

"Hoi, aku minta whiskey smash dalam gelas besar."

Permintaan Rinne dengan intonasi yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, berhasil membuat sang bartender muda mengerutkan dahi selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tak ambil peduli.

Wanita itu tengah merasa pening dengan tingkah hatinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar terjebak bersama Deidara.

Perasaannya, yang terjebak dengan Deidara.

Rasa-rasanya, sulit sekali untuk tidak bergantung pada pria pirang itu. Terutama bila sudah berkaitan dengan pembuangan sampah duka; tiap kali ia punya masalah, entitas pertama yang muncul di dalam kepalanya adalah Deidara. Deidara. Deidara. Deidara.

Selalu Deidara.

Tak pernah orang lain, meski Rinne punya cukup banyak rekan kerja pria di kantornya.

Seolah-olah dengan Deidara, ia bisa mengatasi apa pun masalah yang tengah ia hadapi. Mendadak, pria itu menjadi segala-galanya. Bukan ia tak senang dengan ketergantungannya pada Deidara. Hanya saja, terkadang, rasanya sedikit menjengkelkan.

Pria pirang itu jadi sering kali menggodanya, atau mengejeknya sedemikian rupa, karena ia selalu membutuhkannya. Jika mengingat hal menyebalkan begitu, tak jarang juga ia berpikir ingin _move on_ saja dari si pirang brengsek itu.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, mulut dan gerutuannya saja yang mengoceh seperti itu. Sementara hatinya, diam-diam selalu menghangat; bahkan tak pernah sekali pun membenci pria itu, apalagi hanya karena diejek.

Rinne sudah menganggap Deidara dengan ejekannya yang selalu diikuti oleh seringai pongah itu adalah satu kesatuan, tak bisa dipisahkan. Bila terpisah, maka pria pirang itu tak bisa disebut sebagai Deidara.

Sejauh itu. Sudah sejauh itu, ia terperangkap dalam pesona si pria tampan bermata biru.

"Dry martini, pakai vodka."

Rinne menoleh ke kanan ketika ia dengar suara yang begitu mengadiksi telinga. Mata cerahnya mendapati Deidara yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya; pria itu sudah memesan martini bahkan sebelum ia sampai di tempat duduk.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia memperhatikan apa yang selalu membalut tubuh Deidara.

Rinne baru sadar, bahwa pria itu selalu mengenakan mantel gelap yang menjuntai hingga ke lutut, sesekali berayun mengikuti gerak langkah kakinya. Ia juga baru sadar, bahwa pria itu lebih sering membiarkan mantelnya terbuka daripada dikancing dengan benar sebagaimana seharusnya.

Penampilan Deidara tak bisa disebut rapi, tetapi tak juga bisa disebut berantakan; pria itu bukanlah sosok yang akan cocok menggunakan celana kain dengan kemeja terkancing hingga kerah, atau dengan baju yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana.

Deidara jauh lebih cocok dengan penampilannya yang sekarang. Dengan celana _jeans_ khaki berwarna cokelat tua, _t-shirt_ krem sebagai atasan, dan mantel gelap yang menjuntai sempurna. Helai-helai pirang panjangnya yang tergerai acak-acakan di balik punggung, hanya membuat si pria pirang tampak semakin _sexy_. Serta parfum. Pria itu memiliki selera yang begitu bagus dalam memilih aroma parfum yang ia pakai setiap hari. Cukup untuk menjadikan candu pada si wanita kakao, dengan seulas senyum tak simetris favorit.

(Atau boleh ditambah dengan seringai angkuh dengan sirat percaya diri tertinggi).

Maka perfeksi, adalah adjektiva terbaik yang bisa Rinne sematkan untuk Deidara.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau selalu datang lebih awal, ya, hm." Pria itu segera duduk di sebelah si wanita mungil. "Bukan karena ingin aku terlihat selalu terlambat, 'kan?"

Rinne menyesap whiskey smash dengan lirikan tajam. "Tidak juga, tetapi bisa saja iya."

Deidara menyeringai. "Punya dendam besar padaku, hm?"

Manik cokelat Rinne memicing. "Punya. Besar sekali." Ia letakkan gelasnya di meja. "Tunggu saja waktu indah ketika aku menyelupkan sianida ke dalam gelas martini kesayanganmu." Wanita itu mengangkat dagu, bibir ranumnya melukiskan senyum congkak.

" _Ouch_. Kejam sekali, Sayang." Tawa Deidara mengudara setelahnya.

Tentu saja Rinne punya dendam besar pada si pria pemilik iris langit, 'kan?

Sebab, Deidara adalah satu-satunya entitas yang memerangkapnya dalam satu kurungan kokoh dengan berpuluh-puluh panah amor sebagai jerujinya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
